Various systems allow users to view maps of different locations on a display of a computing device. In addition, many of these systems allow users to manipulate how the map is viewed. As an example, some map systems provide tools that allow a user to “move” a map, such as by selecting and dragging the map or selecting a point and re-rendering the map centered at the selected point on the display. Some systems may also allow a user to zoom in or out on the map.